The Moonlight Dance
by The Future Queen
Summary: A dance, it could be somebody's lucky chance or someone's worst nightmare... But in this story, it's a lucky chance and a worst nightmare for this person... (Rukato)


The Future Queen: Hi everyone! This is my first Digimon fanfic, so please review. And I don't own Digimon, so DON'T SUE ME! Oh yeah, I used the English name, but I do know the Japanese names. (Whispers) I like the English name better. (Louder) Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
1 The Moonlight Dance  
  
1.1 By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day; everything is so peaceful and quiet. The cherry blossoms are blooming and sakura petals flew everywhere. Everyone is happy, maybe not everyone. Standing beside the blue lake was a girl. She was gazing down at the lake, eyes filled with sadness, "Why do I have to go to this dance anyways." She mumbled.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ok class, you all know that the Valentine's day is coming and our school is having a Valentine's dance." Said the teacher. The class began to get excited except one girl.  
  
"A Valentine's day dance!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I'm definitely going!!!"  
  
"Quiet!" said the teacher, "I know you are all excited, but there is something else you must follow. Now everyone MUST be there, and everyone needs to have a date. It doesn't matter if the person is not from this school, as long as you have a date." The class began to talk again and everyone is wondering whom will they ask to the dance.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I hate Valentine's day." Said the girl beside the lake. She is known as Rika Nonaka, "all I see is people hugging each other and kissing. Yuck! That word made me wants to puke! What's the point anyways, going with somebody that doesn't even care about you. Nobody cares about me." Finished Rika as a tear slide down her pale cheek. She continues to stare down at the lake. Unknown to her, somebody was listening all along; in fact the person is right beside her.  
  
"I guess the Digimon Queen does cry sometimes." Said the listener.  
  
Rika recognize the voice immediately, it was the boy she had a crush on ever since they met, "what do you want?" asked Rika as she wipe the tear away pretending not to care.  
  
"I was just having a walk until I saw you here by the lake. Are you okay?" asked the boy. Actually, the boy also had a crush a on her ever since they met, but he just doesn't have the guts to admit it.  
  
"What does it look like? Of course I'm okay." Replied Rika, but it was a lie. She was not okay.  
  
"But you don't look so good." stated the boy.  
  
"What is it to you if I'm not okay, it's not like anybody cared about me." With that Rika ran away.  
  
"But Rika, I care about you…" said the boy softly, his name is Takato Matsuki.  
  
It was a few years after their Digimon adventure in the digital world, the tamers have all grown. The Digimon have chosen to stay at the digital world to protect it. Although it was a hard goodbye, but the tamers are over it. Takato and Henry remain best friends, while Rika began to drift away. Takato is the only one who ever try to talk to her, but every time Rika reject it.  
  
At Nonaka's residents   
  
"Grandma I'm home!" called out Rika as she went into her room.  
  
In her Room   
  
"Why is life so hard for me?" she questioned herself. Rika thought about what happened at the lake she felt guilt, "Oh Takato! Why can't I tell you what's wrong with me?" said Rika. Then she remembered the promise she made with Renamon. She promised she will open up to other people and them a chance.  
  
"Hey! Maybe I will! I'll just have to drop my reputation for once and tell him." Said Rika as she dial Takato's phone number.  
  
"Hello, Matsuki resident."  
  
"Hi, may I talk to Takato?" asked Rika.  
  
"Ok, just a minute." In the back ground, "Takato! Phone call for you!"  
  
"Hello? This is Takato." Said Takato into the speaker.  
  
"Hi Takato, it's me Rika. Can I talk to you beside the lake? The same place we had our talk this afternoon?" asked Rika. There was silence on the other end, Rika began to worry, "Hello? Takato? Are you still there?" (Rika called Takato his first name!)  
  
"Yea…yeah! I'm still here. So I'll meet you beside the lake then. Bye!" said Takato, still shocked.  
  
"Bye!" said Rika and they both hang up.  
  
At Takato's Room   
  
"I can't believe it, Rika is asking me to meet her," mumbled Takato, "Okay, here is my chance to ask her to be my Valentine. Oh, I just hope she says yes."  
  
Beside the Lake   
  
"Where is that stupid goggle head?…" said Rika impatiently.  
  
"Okay I'm here." Said Takato behind Rika, he is trying to catch his breath, "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Takato nervously.  
  
"Umm…" murmed Rika, 'okay Rika, don't be nervous, it's gonna be fine' she thought desperately, "Takato, my school is holding a Valentine's day dance tomorrow, everyone must be there WITH a date. Since I don't have a date, will you take me to the dance?" (wow, that'll take a lot of courage to ask a boy to the dance. Rika is good.)  
  
Takato was shocked (again), 'Rika was asking me to the dance! I can't believe it. Is it a dream?' he rubbed his eyes, but Rika is still there. Takato finally answered, "Of, of course I will."  
  
"Um, great! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Rika, who is filled with excitement. She couldn't believe he said 'Yes'.  
  
"Wait! Rika! What time should I pick you up?" asked Takato, who has butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Around 6:00, okay?" answered Rika.  
  
"Okay, see you!" said Takato as they both turned and walked away.  
  
Back to Goggle-head's Room   
  
"Wow, I can't believe Rika asked me to take her to the dance." Mumbled Takato, "Wait, she said 'will you take me to the dance', she have no one to take her, so she asked me. Maybe she doesn't have a thing for me, she is just using me." Said Takato sadly, tears nearly came out of his beautiful (to Rika) brown eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.  
  
On to Rika's Room   
  
"Wow, I can't believe he said 'Yes'. Tomorrow's gonna be so great." Said Rika as she fall asleep with a happy smile on her face.  
  
In the shadows, a figure smiled and whispered, "Rika, you kept your promise."  
  
Next day at the Nonaka Resident   
  
"Mom, how do I look?" asked Rika excitedly. She was wearing a dress with her hair down. It was a beautiful pink dress decorated with cherry blosoms.  
  
"Wow, Rika! You look gorgeous!" cried Ms.Nonaka with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
DING DONG! The door bell rang, "That must be your date!" said Ms. Nonaka.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye grandma!" yelled Rika as she run out to get the door.  
  
"Bye Rika! Have fun!" called out her Grandma.  
  
At the door   
  
Takato nervously rang the bell again. And the door opened. Standing there was a beautiful girl in a dress, it was Rika. Takato opened his mouth in owe, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hi Takato!" said Rika, breaking the silence, "Wow, you look handsome."  
  
Indeed, Takato does look very handsome. He wore a dark blue jacket with matching pants. He also have a black tuxedo. Takato finally gotten over the shock and said, "Wow, Rika! You look beautiful!" This made Rika blush in a dark shade of pink.  
  
"Ready to go Goggle-head?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." So they set of to the Valentine's day dance.  
  
At the Dance   
  
"You are lucky the ball room is dark, or somebody would see you in a dress for sure." Joked Takato.  
  
"Hey, watch it! Or you'll never go back to your room again!" threatened Rika. It was an hour ago since they arrived at the dance and they are having a good time.  
  
Suddenly their D-Ark began beeping, both of them went out of the ballroom.  
  
"A digimon is biomerging!" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah but what can we do about it. Guilmon and Renamon is in the digital world." Said Takato.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to stay here and watch it destroy the city." Said Rika as she run out to the direction where the Digimon is biomerging.  
  
"Something just never change, she always want to fight." Mumbled Takato as he run after Rika, "Rika, slow down!" He yelled.  
  
At the Park   
  
The two tamers arrived at the park and saw the white fog covered up an area. Rika put on her sunglass and Takato put on his goggles. They both stepped into the fog. Rika pulled out her D-Ark and scanned for the Digimon.  
  
"Wow! I don't believe it!" exclaimed Rika, in shock.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Takato stupidly.  
  
"Takato, do you know who just biomerged?" asked Rika, Takato shook his head and she continued speaking, "It's Daemon!"  
  
"What? Daemon? I thought he was just a legend!" said Takato.  
  
"That's when you are wrong! I'm real and I'm going to take over your world!" said Daemon and he laughed evilly, "and I'll start with you! Evil Inferno!" the attack went directly at the two tamers. At the very last moment, Takato pushed Rika out of the way taking the attack in full force, and by him self.  
  
"TAKATO!!!!!!!" screamed Rika. Takato fell on to the ground unconscious. Rika ran over to him and held Takato in her arms, "No, Takato." And a tear slide down her cheek, fell on to Takato's face.  
  
"He was lucky that I didn't use my attack in full force, but it won't be a next time." Said Daemon, "Now it's time to meet your doom! Evil In—" he didn't get to finish because---  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
"Pyral Sphere!"  
  
The two attacks hit Daemon, but only enough to make a tiny scratch on him.  
  
"Renamon?" asked a confused Rika.  
  
"Don't worry Rika, I'll protect you." Said Renamon.  
  
"And I will destroy him for hurting Takatomon." Said Guilmon as he step in front of Takato (and Rika).  
  
"You think you fools can destroy me? Think again! Evil Inferno!!!" yelled Daemon.  
  
"You won't succeed this time." Said Rika smirking, getting up and standing beside Renamon, "Digi Modify! Wargreymon's Grave Shield activate!" a brilliant of light, a shield appear on Renamon's hand and it blocked Daemon's attack.  
  
"How!" shocked Daemon, "Well I guess you are more challenging than the Digidestined! Evil Inferno!" the attack went for Takato, but Guilmon used his body as a shield to protect Takato. Takato wake up just in time to see Guilmon block the attack. When the attack was finished, Guilmon fell down and Takato caught him.  
  
"No! Guilmon!!!!" shouted Takato, his eyes began to water, "No, boy…"  
  
On the other side, Renamon and Daemon are having a fierce battle. Renamon had bruises all over her body but she did not stop, until….  
  
"Evil Inferno!" the attack hit Renamon and she fell down. Rika ran over to her and said, "No! Renamon…." Her eyes watered. At the exact same time, the two tear drops from Takato and Rika drop down to the two digimon. And they glowed just like the two tamers' digivice….  
  
"Renamon digivolve to…….. Kyuibimon!"  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to……... Growlmon!"  
  
The two new digimon formed in front of their perspective tamer, Takato and Rika was amazed.  
  
"How did you digivolve like that?" both tamers asked at the exact same time.  
  
"Because you cared about us." The digimon answered at the same time.  
  
"Hah! You think digivolve can defeat me! Then you are wrong! Evil Inferno!" screamed Daemon. The attack missed almost everyone, cause Takato was hurt he didn't have the strength to move away. And the attack hit him on the side.  
  
"NO!!!! TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rika, whose tears are streaming down her face. She held Takato in her arms and cried like never before. Meanwhile, the champion level digimon battled Dameon. But even in champion form, Daemon is still too strong for them.  
  
Now back to Rika.  
  
"Takato! You can't die on me like this!" sobbed Rika, "You can't… Takato!"  
  
"Don't worry Rika, I won't go." Said Takato weakly, forcing a weak smile, "Rika, I have to tell you something before it's too late."  
  
"Shhhh, don't try to talk. Save your energy." Whispered Rika, "and I have to tell you something too."  
  
Then they both said it at the same time, "I love you!" Suddenly, they both glowed in white and so did their digimon.  
  
"Kyuibimon!"  
  
"Growlmon!"  
  
"DNA Biomerge to…………….. Omnegodesmon!"  
  
A new digimon appeared in front of Daemon. The digimon looked like a human but taller, it has a silver blue cape, a flaming red sword on its hand, and a god armor on its body. Its face looked like the combined form of Taomon and Wargrowlmon.  
  
Inside Omnegodesmon   
  
The two tamers opened their eyes and found themselves in a gold warp/ball. (They have their clothes on, if you are wondering.)  
  
"We've biomerged together!" exclaimed Takato.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing!" said Rika.  
  
Takato turned to Rika and asked her, "Are you ready to delete this monster?"  
  
"You bet I am, goggle head." Said Rika.  
  
Outside Omnegodesmon   
  
"It can't be!" said Daemon, "Omnegodesmon suppose to be a myth. This digimon is the legendary digimon that's said to be the most powerful digimon ever, but it disappeared a long time ago."  
  
"Well too bad! I'm real and I'm going to finish you off!" said Omnegodesmon, "Flaming Wave!!!!" Omnegodesmon brought it's sword down and it slashed right through Daemon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Daemon before he was completely delete into data. And Omnegodesmon obsorbed his data. Then Omnegodesmon dedigivolve to Guilmon, Renamon, Takato, and Rika.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome!" said Takato.  
  
"Takatomon, I'm sleepyyyyyyyyy!" with that, Guilmon fell asleep. The group dragged him back to his shed, and Renamon disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Rika and Takato walked through the park, both are silent. Then Rika decided to break the silence.  
  
"Did you really mean it?" asked Rika.  
  
"Mean what?" asked Takato.  
  
"When…when you said you love me…" said Rika blushing deeply.  
  
"I mean it." Said Takato, blushing too. As if magic, a soft melody filled the whole park. And sakura petals fell down from the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"May I have this dance, milady?" asked Takato smiling.  
  
"Of course." Answered Rika.  
  
And the couple danced happily under the moon light……  
  
The END  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So how was it? Like I said, it's my first Tamers and Digimon fanfic. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if you like it or not!  
  
Henry: I liked it.  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks Henry! (smiling)  
  
Henry: How come I wasn't in the fic?  
  
The Future Queen: Because, this is a Rukato. And it's the best! Rukato FOREVER!  
  
Henry: Yeah, okay.  
  
The Future Queen: Anyways, I'm offering to write any couples fanfic you want me to. EXCEPT for Leeki/Henrika or ANY Henry + Rika, Ryo + Rika fanfic. Rukato FOREVER!  
  
Henry: Yeah, and I don't like Rika anyways.  
  
The Future Queen: One more thing, just because I write them for you it doesn't mean I support that couple! Review? Bye! 


End file.
